


The Great Railway Journey of Discworld and Hogsmede

by Misty123



Series: Ron and his extended family [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Great railway journeys, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Multi, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: There has been the entertaining documentary series on British railway journeys and European railway journeys using a Bradshaw a Victorian authors book that described in detail the railway journeys and the notable villages and towns along their routes.  Now the production team in co-operation with the BBC have decided to do a series detailing the journeys from  Grindlewald's Prison to the Discworld Ank-Morpork
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and his extended family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Great Railway Journey of Discworld and Hogsmede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> will only say this once I do not own the characters from the disc world novels or Harry potter, just playing with them. 
> 
> I am sorry to everyone who has read the first chapter before this update, but thought this story beginning might be more interesting
> 
> Was watching the series of the Greatest British Railway Journeys again, when I thought about how funny a documentary would be if the railway journey centred on the  
> European magical world and Discworld
> 
> this chapter is being influenced by Digging for the bones by Paganaid

The British Department head of magical transport and railway looked at the mundane (or muggle as they were previous known as ) and commented “You are from a film company called Talkback Thames and have been told that we can assist you in gaining access to not only our extensive railway network, but access to the Discworld railway system…” with this he quickly reread the production synopsis presented to him “So you can make an entertaining and factual documentary on our trains and places of interest” 

The young man that the production company had sent to this meeting nodded yes to the question and replied “As you can see by our plan and schedule, we would start at the prison of Grimwald and then follow the schedule to include all the important and entertaining sites, towns and cities on route finishing in the city of Ankh-Morpork and hopefully an interview with notable persons in the city including the patrician Lord Vetinari. We just need the authorisation and co-operation of a magical country ministry…….so we thought of the British ministry of course”

Before the young man could continue the Department head of British magical transport raised his hand to stop the youngster in mid flow “Please stop the bull shit and flattery as you mundanes call it……you really need lessons from the best which believe it or not was Albus Dumbledore, he was the best spin doctor as you mundane would say……you think President Trump is bad, nothing on that old evil fraud” Ronald Weasley again pursued the itinerary that the young man had brought with him smiled and continued “Your lucky! The only person in this department is me and the cat, and she (he sniffs at this) splits her time between me and the minister of magic office….which has its benefits”

“But surely your department is seen as a major department……the complexes it must involve to organise. The interaction with other foreign ministries of transport…and the responsibility, surely there should be other people to assist..”

“No! you mean hinder me! Believe me it is far better this way, I can study the proposals put forward by our different interest parties and pick the best one for British magical population…….who do you think liaised with the developers of Kings Cross Station, they sent over the different proposals they had to incorporate our magical platforms. I spent a couple of days researching them and during the subsequent meeting with them pick the proposal that had the maximum benefits for both societies”

The young man nodded his head in shock at what he had just heard, Ron Weasley quickly looked at his IPad pro then said to the astonished man “Right! Is next Tuesday all right to discuss the details of your what your filming company can do and to map up the route the documentary will take” The young man quickly agreed, and after a quick handshake left the ministry building to tell his bosses the good news. Ron Weasley smiled to himself, he loved his job and life he now had, he thought he had disappointed his parents with the route his career had taken. Instead of being a poor auror he was instead a good head of the transport department. 

After attending Hogwarts school Ron had realised that his strengths lay in planning and strategic thinking. Which running the railway network and other forms of magical transport had desperately needed. His position like his marriage had been publicly scorned by the now disgraced former Warlock and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. But his extended family had totally supported his marriage to the man he had fallen in love with at fourteen, and the marriage had made him happy and fulfilled 

It would be the understatement to say that ever since his sorting into the Slytherin with his new friends Marcia and Harry Potter, he had been viewed as the ultimate snake in his family. He had found out the hard way that you had to work for your achievements in life, that having ambition and pride in your accomplishments was not an evil trait to have. Ever since his oldest brother William had been sorted into their ‘adoptive uncle Severus’ house of Slytherin, his parents and realised that Slytherin was the right house for their children. 

The house promoted hard work, ambition and became a family away from home. Uncle Severus had become their parental figure in their school lives. He fought for them against the bias school professors and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the time, he also demanded that do their best at school. 

Severus had become Harry Potter his best friend and adopted brother’s guardian and adopted father soon after the Chief Warlock at the time the disgraced Albus Dumbledore, with the assistance of his parents and adopted Granddad Alistair Moody. It was Father and their Grandad who had manage to collect Harry from the mundane relatives that Dumbledore had placed Harry with.

They had taken Harry straight to the goblins for a full health check, when the Goblins had found that Harry had a piece of Lord’s Voldemort soul in his head, making Harry a human horcrux! The goblins of course had removed the horcrux and then set about finding the other pieces of Voldemort’s soul. The last piece of the Voldemort’s soul and his main piece had been destroyed by Uncle Severus during their second year. With the destruction finally of Voldemort on this plane of existence, Albus Dumbledore evilness became more apparent and the planning of his downfall had begun! Although his mother apparently had wanted to kill Albus herself as payment for his younger sister broken life since her second year.

Severus was the house head that ensure that all children in his house had physicals every year by an independent healer to ensure none of his snakes were being abused at home. In fact, you had to be almost at death’s door for any Slytheyn to go voluntarily to the old fraud Hogwarts matron Pomfrey. It was after the second-year fiasco that Severus had been able to formerly become the guardian of his god son and their friend Draco Malfoy. The rest of their schooling had also had their ‘adventures’ due solely to that d..kface as his mother called the head master.


End file.
